Who Did It?
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Another dark one-shot. Who is the murderer? Who was the victim? What kind of cruel world are they living? What murder did she witness? Why did she even kill him? Pay attention the clues I give off. Read to find out, and then answer these questions by yourself. Rated T for blood/murders/gore.


**Okay, I wanna write another dark one-shot. I don't own Shugo Chara, or anything.**

**[Warnings...]**

**1. IF you have a weak stomach, I suggest you take a hike out of this one-shot.**

**2. IF you get nightmares easily, get out of here, NOW.**

**3. IF you are a little kid, who complains about gore, and lack of friendlyness..Get out of here, hit the back button, and never come back. This story, is for people who are mature, and can handle gore...  
**

**4. IF you could handle my other one-shot, Amu's Sadness Takes Over, good for you. You have a strong stomach. **

**[Warning Once More...]**

**Let's began. (And no, I am not Emo, or have problems. I just wanna write a dark one-shot. Not my fault I can have dark humor..)  
**

* * *

**What kind of cruel world are they living in?...Think about this question before you read what is below...**

* * *

"Crap..*Huff*.." She mumbled as she ran away from an insane girl. "Come back here~!" The lunatic sang out, as she caught up to her. "..Don't do this!" She pleaded to her.

The girl just shrugged and grin darkly. She took out a knife and butcher knife behind her back, and then gestured to a body next to her. "You'll make a beautiful corpse..Like _him_~!" She said, smiling, full of dark intentions. "_Him_?" She asked, uncertain to her. The girl pointed to him, and said,"Take a gooood look at him, he's beautiful." She stared at the body, in horror.

He had indigo colored hair, which was pulled out of his head, scattering around his poor body. His face was pale from death, and it was skinned, showing his skull, which also had slashes on it. His eyes were took out, and put on backwards, making him look into his skull. The guy's brain was no better off, like his face. His brain was pulled out, untangled, like it was ball of string, wrapping around his body. His arms, was slashed opened, revealing red veins, which was gashed up. He had no fingers, instead, they were shoved into his skull.

Now..Take a look at his stomach. It was cut ruthlessly opened, and his organs were missing, kidneys, lungs, ect. His lungs were put around his neck, like a scarf, and then it looked like someone had poured his blood onto it, making it look beautiful. His legs..His wretched legs..Were broken, making bones come out. They looked miserably at themselves.

A cup, was laid next to the body, full of red blood, with white teeth in it. The nutty girl took the cup next to the body, and then some of it on her knife, and then on the boy's hair, making blood tickle down onto the cold ground.

"...Nagihiko?..." She mumbled, full of fright at the person before her. The girl nodded, and then held up the knife in her left hand. She ran up to the victim, and then stabbed her heart, making her fall down, and huff.

"...Damn it..." She mumbled. She could slowly feel her blood spilling from the knife, which was kept there. "Why?" She whispered, before she passed out of blood lost.

Now, for the physio girl, she pulled out the knife, and then got her butcher knife from her right. She began to cut up the petite girl's hair, and then skinned her, wrapping her lungs around her body. She cut up her neck, and then placed her head inside a wooden treasure box. She placed her organs inside them, including her eyeballs. She slashed up her wrists, and pulled out red veins, that was loosing its color. She made the veins into a bracelet. Afterwards,, she took the blonde's bones, and began to make earrings, and rings out of them. She even took her eyeball from the box she had put it in, and placed it onto her ring.

She took up, and dust off the dirt from her skirt. She giggled ominously, and then took off the gloves off her hands. She put on her bone jewelry, and then mumbled,"You just HAD to witness that blue haired guy's death..Huh?" She stared into the black sky, as the stars appeared, looking off to the distance.

* * *

**Answer the question. Think about it for a minute, and then answer me this.**

**Who was the victim?  
**

**Whose murder did she witness, the blue haired guy?  
**

**Why did she do it?  
**

**Tell me in the reviews, if you have any answers to them.  
**

* * *

**Anyways, thanks for reading, now please review to me, it shows me that people like my stories.  
**


End file.
